yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Anatsu (Deceased)
Hmls war dying by hisagiku-d6om56b.jpg "I'm Counting Bodies Like Sheep," First Name Anatsu Last Name Torabaasu IMVU Name KodiTorabaasu Nicknames Anatsu, Blonde Bitch, Psycho, Barracuda Age 16 Gender Male Race Caucasian/Japanese Height 5'10 Weight 150 lbs Blood type B Behaviour/Personality tumblr_mkl85qw9mD1r43fjho1_500.gif tumblr_mt6a9b90Cc1rvvkizo1_500.gif tumblr_mlyarvN3DV1qcbk4jo1_500.gif *Psychotic *Crazy *Narcissitic *Conceited *Deranged *Temper Tantrum Appearance Komaeda.Nagito.600.1704705.jpg Komaeda.Nagito.600.1709001.jpg Komaeda.Nagito.full.1712303.jpg Dangan-Ronpa-image-dangan-ronpa-36208520-400-400.jpg tumblr_mko41s4zwO1qh4txao1_500.png Anatsu having lightish blonde hair just like his sister,also having porcelain skin that would be covered in Tattoos. His piercing,emotionless aquamarine eyes shows a resemblance amongst the siblings. He would always wear a Red hoodie nothing underneath along with some black leather jeans, his nails always being painted black.He hates other to wear anything else but that hoodie.Satsu tends to get angry with him because he smells of death. Yandere Aloisgifsmirk.gif is a Japanese term for a person who is initially very loving and gentle to someone (or at least innocent) before their devotion becomes destructive in nature, often through violence and/or brutality. The term is derived from the words yanderu (病んでる) meaning a mental or emotional illness, and deredere (でれでれ) meaning to show affection. Yandere characters are mentally unstable, and sometimes are incredibly deranged and are not mentally sane, often using extreme violence and/or brutality as an outlet for their emotions. Anatsu's Disorder 'Bipolar Disorder' also known as bipolar affective disorder (and originally called manic-depressive illness), is a mental disorder characterized by periods of elevated mood and periods of depression. The elevated mood is significant and is known as mania or hypomania depending on the severity or whether there is psychosis. During mania an individual feels or acts abnormally happy, energetic, or irritable. They often make poorly thought out decisions with little regard to the consequences. The need for sleep is usually reduced.During periods of depression there may be crying, poor eye contact with others, and a negative outlook on life.The cause is not clearly understood, but both genetic and environmental factors play a role Many genes of small effect contribute to risk.Environmental factors include long term stress and a history of childhood abuse. It is divided into bipolar I disorder if there is at least one manic episode and bipolar II disorder if there are at least one hypomanic episode and one major depressive episode. In those with less severe symptoms of a prolonged duration the condition cyclothymic disorder may be present. If due to drugs or medical problems it is classified separately.Other conditions that may present in a similar manner include: drug misuse, personality disorders, attention deficit hyperactivity disorder, and schizophrenia as well as a number of medical conditions. 'Symptoms' *'Mania-' is the defining feature of bipolar disorder, and can occur with different levels of severity. With milder levels of mania, known as hypomania, individuals appear energetic, excitable, and may be highly productive. As mania worsens, individuals begin to exhibit erratic and impulsive behavior, often making poor decisions due to unrealistic ideas about the future, and sleep very little. At the most severe level, manic individuals can experience very distorted beliefs about the world known as psychosis.A depressive episode commonly follows an episode of mania. The biological mechanisms responsible for switching from a manic or hypomanic episode to a depressive episode or vice versa remain poorly understood. *People with mania may also experience a decreased need for sleep, speak excessively in addition to speaking rapidly, and may have impaired judgment.Manic individuals often have issues with substance abuse due to a combination of thrill-seeking and poor judgment. At more extreme levels, a person in a manic state can experience psychosis, or a break with reality, a state in which thinking is affected along with mood. They may feel out of control or unstoppable, or as if they have been "chosen" and are on a special mission, or have other grandiose or delusional ideas.Approximately 50% of those with bipolar disorder experience delusions or hallucinations. This may lead to violent behaviors and hospitalization in an inpatient psychiatric hospital.The severity of manic symptoms can be measured by rating scales such as the Young Mania Rating Scale.The onset of a manic (or depressive) episode is often foreshadowed by sleep disturbances.16 Mood changes, psychomotor and appetite changes, and an increase in anxiety can also occur up to three weeks before a manic episode develops. *'Mixed affective episodes '''In the context of bipolar disorder, a mixed state is a condition during which symptoms of both mania and depression occur at the same time. Individuals experiencing a mixed state may have manic symptoms such as grandiose thoughts while at the same time experiencing depressive symptoms such as excessive guilt or feeling suicidal.Mixed states are considered to be high-risk for suicidal behavior since depressive emotions such as hopelessness are often paired with mood swings or difficulties with impulse control.Anxiety disorder occurs more frequently as a comorbidity in mixed bipolar episodes than in non mixed bipolar depression or mania. Substance abuse (including alcohol) also follows this trend. *'Depressive episodes'''-Signs and symptoms of the depressive phase of bipolar disorder include persistent feelings of sadness, anxiety, guilt, anger, isolation, or hopelessness;disturbances in sleep and appetite; fatigue and loss of interest in usually enjoyable activities; problems concentrating; loneliness, self-loathing, apathy or indifference; depersonalization; loss of interest in sexual activity; shyness or social anxiety; irritability, chronic pain (with or without a known cause); lack of motivation; and morbid suicidal thoughts. In severe cases, the individual may become psychotic, a condition also known as severe bipolar depression with psychotic features. These symptoms include delusions or, less commonly, hallucinations, which are usually unpleasant. A major depressive episode persists for at least two weeks, and may continue for over six months if left untreated. Allignment 'Chaotic Evil' ' tumblr_static_tumblr_static_biwzs69g9d4ogcsckg8w8k0o0_640.jpg ' A chaotic evil character does whatever his greed, hatred, and lust for destruction drive him to do. They are hot-tempered, vicious, arbitrarily violent, and unpredictable. If he or she is simply out for whatever they can get, their ruthless and brutal. If they are committed to the spread of evil and chaos, he or she is even worse. Thankfully, their plans are haphazard, and any groups he or she joins or forms are poorly organized. Typically, chaotic evil people can be made to work together only by force, and their leader lasts only as long as he can thwart attempts to topple or assassinate him. Chaotic evil is sometimes called "demonic" because demons are the epitome of chaotic evil. Chaotic evil beings believe their alignment is the best because it combines self-interest and pure freedom. Chaotic evil is the most dangerous alignment because it represents the destruction not only of beauty and life but also of the order on which beauty and life depend. High school grade 15-16 sophmore What district do you live in? District 2 Relationship Single -Man~Whore- Occupation Murderer Fighting Style 'The Lunging Barracuda' ' Anatsu's Very own fighting style... Thus being as swift as a swimming Barracuda.. he learns to be stealthy and rather light on his feet.. only to sneak up upon enemies.. that would lose sight of him..Just like his father.. he would start to possess the black substance of the Torabaasu's bloodline trait.. The black substance he uses would posses to mix within the mix combat of flexible capable moves.. as well as the user would use grappling attacks.. causing to provoke there enemy.. Thus letting them hit them in the face and any sort of there own body.. Anatsu would for example get jabber punched directly in the face.. only to stay still on the ground for a grief moment.. Thus spazzing out like a fish out of water.. only to whipe each of the soles of there shoes.. directly. into the opponents exposed limb or parts of the body...Only to send a bone fracturing attacks.. that would continue depending on the user... Thus the slap of the Barracudas "Tail" movement would literally send a enemy flying out .. Thus users are only capable of this Style of fighting only to be using only agility and physical strength..Only to be said.. "Be As Swift as a Provoked Barracuda"' Onihoruda Physiology ('' In order to become an Onihoruda. One must go through the Oni process or steps to get an Oni first. This is something you'll have to sit down and talk with an Adminstrator about but im certain something could be worked out for you. This isnt something you can come straight out of the gate with. And it will take some time to achieve. ) Onihoruda's, are people who possess, or can use the full power of an Oni. Typically an Oni in human form. Onihoruda's are able to run for many hours (maybe days) and not lose breath. Additionally, they can exert themselves at peak capacity for several hours without use of rest before showing any sign of fatigue.Onihoruda's possess an incredibly high durability. Having the sheer ability to endure/resist damage at an is extremely high level. This allows them to take numerous blows of internal or external assaults before succumbing to the effects. For example Keyth Has survived from 300 feet falls, and getting impaled through fatal organs on mulitple occasions. Also surviving explosions with barely a scratch on him. Onihourda's have the incredible ability to defy weight limitations of other members of their race, but not completely break them. Dense, lengthy, or overweight items are easy to move and simple to use in nearly any manner. They can crush, lift, throw, or catch items of great weight. Onihourda's also posssess an overwhelming amount of rage, on many many levels. Allowing them to do incredible... and also, very irrational feats. With this trait, they are able to empty oneself of all rational restraints in battle and completely immerse oneself in combat becoming a dangerous warrior for both friend and foe. The trait allows the Onihoruda to ignore fatal physical damage as if it never affected them and continue fighting with a frightening level of stamina. The rareness of this trait makes-up in one's opponent being super strong as it boosts the Onihoruda's adrenaline and stamina to the point they are able to wear out their opponent through sheer tenacity and ferocity alone. In most to all cases, Onihoruda are able to go in a berserk form through sheer rage or when they are imminent damage. As Seen in Keyth, And Zetsui Ryukiri when approached by such circumstances. They are raging, ticking time bombs on the battle field... Being an Onihoruda typically means there driven to fight. It's all they want to do and will always be drawn to it. In Variation. Dont get this mixed up, Peak humans are still beyond most of these capabilites. Being an Onigami only means that said user is quite feral and animalstic on the battle. Barracuda Physiology The Power To Use The Ability thus Strength Of A Barracuda. Komaeda.Nagito.600.1745384.jpg Shakugan no Shana III Final - 08 - Large 25.png User with this ability either is or can mimic/transform into a Barracuda, including having features,scales and so forth. 'Perks of Having the Barracuda Physiology' *'Increased Agility-Having the ability of becoming more quick and agile.. as though running like a Barracuda swimming vigourously at its prey...' *Increasement in Strength- Sharing his Chi along with the oni's energy.. it is although that his strength increases 20 times or even more.. depending on Anatsu's will *Becoming More Anti-Social- Naturally Barracudas are very solitary creatures... so having that is a perk due to be agitated around or amongst other people. *Serated Pirahna like Teeth...- Sharing the same teeth like a pirahna this perk..is also useful... due to having teeth that can bite through flesh... and even bones.... Renzoku The Devious Barracuda SF Adon vs Hugo2 by 9Tails Studiokoto.jpg Anatsu having the oni of a Barracuda Spirt that once... protected Rutela... Due to being allies with Matsuoka which is Cody's Oni... Due to Anatsu having this... means it was destined to happen... Thus Renzoku always watched over... THe blonde child as a pet.. that Anatsu kept when he was younger...Though being of age.... The two has found one another.. and is will to kill anything that gets in there way.... It doesn't help that the duo has the same abrute psychotic personality that two share. This oni will give Anatsu the ability to become more agile..thus becoming more stronger throughout each battle he gets is... Due to loving fresh meat or sea creatures to eat...The blonde male will most likely devour..any victim for his grand host.. Renzoku.. 'Chi Base' ' Destruction': Destruction chi deals with external chi release that allows the chi practioner to fully utlize the art of destroying or disrupting matter with their chi. This equats to hitting structures of large sizes and taking them down, blowing down walls with a single kick, and if proper outside ignition is used, casuing explosive and devestating forces to spread outwards for a wider range of effect. This is flexible, as it can be shrunken and applied martialy, allowing a skinny person of frail stature to one shot a heavyweight wrestler with one chop. This method of chi manipulation is effective but the most tiring of the five, often requiring high reserves of chi, and draining even more so than that. Chi Manipulation The '''Satsui no Hadou' (殺意の波動, Satsui no Hadou, literally "Surge of Murderous Intent"), also known as the Dark Hadou(ダーク ハドウ, Daaku Hadou, Dark Surge), is a type of chaos energy and a demonic force. Satsui no Hadou is a form of Ki that emanates greatly from oneself through the darker aspects of natural human instinct and the desire to survive, to trample, and impose over opposition, and on a metaphysical level, the natural occurrence and manifestation of loss, decline, and destruction. To tap into the ki of the Satsui no Hadou, a fighter must be so consumed with the desire to win or have such an intense rage, that they are willing to kill. Only people who push themselves to be the best at all costs, can take full advantage of it. So even with a high level in combat, there would still be much to be done. For those who do succeed in controlling it, they develop a cold, cynical detachment from themselves, as well as others. As such, Satsui no Hadou makes a person unbelievably strong, but at the cost of one's humanity and compassion, making them emotionless almost or almost insane if decided to let it consume them. Another side-effect of this power is that when a warrior embraces the Satsui no Hadou to their fullest extent, they will gain a lust to fight to the death, their eyes will turn white or red, and their beliefs in fighting become very dark and cold-blooded. The warrior's personality will also change and become very violent and dark. However, as shown in the case of Goutetsu, if one embraces it to a small degree, their eye's pupils will become blue, and they will have no willingness to destroy anything or anyone. Once a warrior has awoken the Satsui no Hadou within them, it can be very hard to resist. Learning Satsui no Hadou is the first step in learning the most fatal technique known to all of their martial arts, meaning everyone has a general knowledge but only when they train and master the martial arts can they fully use it. If one has used it to their fullest extent for too long throughout years of their life, they will transform into a demonic being, likely one similar to Oni. Weapon of Choice Metal Hand Claws Allies/Enemies Allies Enemies *Kodi *Chise *Shark *Nathan *Connor 'Background' Left for Drugs... A mother gave birth to a blonde boy, with beautiful blue eyes....Yet she wasn't in the simplest happy about it. A Few years past the boy is now five years old with no name, The two lived in a abandoned house along with the other homeless pedestrians."Mommy..could I have some money-" The blonde boys mother looked at her son with disgust."WHAT MORE MONEY?! I have to use myself again for you UGH!" She pushed the kid the floor,before throwing ten dollars on the floor."I'll be out lock the fucking door."She slammed the door as she headed her way out. He stood himself up grabbing the ten dollars, his blue eyes watered up."Mommy..." He headed out the house locking the door on his way out. "Dad left me.. with this... horrible creature... that I have as a mother.. How I want to slip my hands into that mouth...watching her scream while tearing her jaw off her face.." He'd snicker at the thought, though he could never do such a thing to his own flesh in blood.He made his way to a hot-dog stand,eyeing a kid who had neon light green eyes kicking some ghetto kid's ass.His flexible moves caught the blonde boy off guard. The kid would flee as the boy who looked of age 7 would advert his eyes meeting the blonde boys blue eyes."Yo Kid.. Watcha lookin at? Names Satsu By the way~" Finally revealing his name,Satsu would walk toward him before he spoke with a light tone." I have no name.. and I was just amazed by your skills...." Satsu eyes widen as the boy spoke not having a name."Well.. I shall name you .....how about Anatsu...Yea that suits you!" He ruffled Anatsu's hair giving him a soft smile,while the blonde would smile cheerfully nodding, he'd then would see that it was getting late his mother would be furious."Well I gotta go Satsu! I hope we meet someday..." He would turn around running back home as Satsu waved good bye to his new friend. Meanwhile,Anatsu came home to hear his mother's horrid moans echo'd through-out room."IS THAT YOU BRAT?!" She stormed out of her fucked up room as the nasty man ran out throwing money on the floor."What did I tell you about fucking INTERRUPTING MY JOB?!" she'd lunge at him,shoving Anatsu to the floor, gripping his blonde locks into her right hand banging his head over and over. The blonde boy screamed in pain as he cried as well. How could his own mother do this to him...? Why..? How.. ?"Mother is suppose to love me..." Anatsu thought to himself before being dragged out the house and into a unknown alley handcuffing the boys left hand onto the dumpster."MOMMY NO.. I'M SORRY NO... MOMMY D-DONT LEAVE ME HERE..." His mother would strike her fist into the side of his temple causing him to shriek."Hey toots I got some crystal wanna come to my place~" A drug dealer would come from behind grabbing Anatsu's mother away leaving him alone in a cold alley. His blue eyes soon grew dark his pouting mouth soon became a sinister smile."You fucking whore.. I should of known you would of left me for fucking drugs.. WHORE WHORE.." He struggled to get himself out the cuffs.."YOU FUCKING BITCH.. " Satsu would then walk toward him slowly, raising his right knee to lunge his foot into the cuffs breaking them completely."So..she finally left ya hmm? I guess you can stay with me if you like..." He placed the blonde on his back walking home to where his uncles lived at.. to live and have a home to come to.A few years later he is now 14, A psychopath who uses his claws as his weapons to kill women off one by one, even men. He will always stand by Satsu's side,no matter what cost. PeakHuman System * Peak Human Combat * Peak Human Jump Roleplay Selection ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ APPROVED BY ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chairwomen Nakayama, or Detective Roji (Keyo/Izzy/SezomaruDensuke)~ Category:3rd Gen Category:Torabaasu Family